An Unlikely Group of Friends
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: What happened if you add another Potter to the Golden Trio's group? And what if that other Potter happens to be the twin sister of Harry?


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows._

 _Prompts:_

 _(word) demure_

 _(colour) dusty pink_

 _(phrase) 'Under lock and key.'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Heather..."

The red-headed girl pretended she couldn't hear the soft whisper coming from one of her classmates.

"Heather!" This time she felt fingers prodding her shoulder, but Heather moved forward in her seat in order to avoid them.

"Heather, I know you can hear me!"

She sighed but turned around. "Yes?" She asked the curly, brown- haired girl behind her.

"Can you set me up with your brother?" The girl asked, and Heather turned right back around. Girls were always after her brother, and for some reason they always thought that they could get through her to get to him.

She felt another tap on her shoulder. "Heather..."

"Look," Heather whipped herself around, "Lavender, if you want to get in my brother's pant's so bad, just ask. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige." Which wasn't true in the slightest as he was dating one of her best friends, Ginny Weasley, but it did get Lavender Brown to stop pestering her during History of Magic;, it was an very important class.

Being the twin sister of Harry Potter was very odd, as they weren't really all that alike. While she was an intelligent Ravenclaw prefect and didn't know how to filter her words, Harry was always getting into trouble, the Gryffindor Quidditch heartthrob, and such a charmer. Professor McGonagall had once told her that her brother had reminded her the older woman of his father, except he stuck up against bullies instead of actually being one.

She loved her brother, she really did, but his adoring fans were getting really bothersome. And that's exactly what Heather told Harry later that night as they were hanging out in the Room of Requirement with their closest friends.

Harry shrugged, smirking. "Hey, I can't help it! Girls just can't get enough of this," he said, gesturing towards himself.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. "Not all girls," she muttered.

"Yeah," Ginny Weasley chirped up. "Not all girls."

"Gin, you can't even say that; you're dating the guy!" her brother, Ron, said begrudgingly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Someone's just jealous," she taunted.

Ron put his hands to his head and began to plead to Harry. "For the last time, I was sleep walking! I didn't mean to walk in on you in the shower and just stare at your... you know."

"No," Harry laughed. "I don't know, will you please explain it to me?"

"Oi, not around the ladies, yeah?" Neville Longbottom said.

"It's not like we haven't heard you guys talk about it a thousand times," Heather pointed out.

"And you won't hear about it ever again. Apparently, girls don't know when to keep certain knowledge under lock and key." Neville shuddered. "If I have to hear from one more girl about a certain Slytherin ferret's... body part, I will puke."

"Oh, and what do these girls say about it?" Ginny inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry started. "Remember me? Harry? Your boyfriend?"

Heather laughed. "Sorry, brother, a girl can't help but be curious. Here at Hogwarts, girls know everything. For every girl who's seen or experienced something, there are another hundred who have heard about it." She winked at Neville. "Even the quiet ones."

Neville's face turned a shade of dusty pink, and he fidgeted. "But Hannah doesn't seem the type to bring that sort of topic up."

"They never do." Heather clasped her hands together.

"I thought girls were supposed to be demure and not talk about another man's privacy," Ron butted in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's unbelievably sexist, Ronald."

He put his hands up in front of him. "I just didn't know you guys were so chatty!"

"They are a lot of things you don't know about girls," Ginny said. "Obviously."

The whole group laughed at that while Ron's ears turned red.

"I'll have you know that I have been out with three different girls this year!" he exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, mate, and which of them were bored and left within minutes?"

"Or were insulted and ran away crying?" Ginny cut in.

"Or just didn't show up?" Heather added.

Ron huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't think I want to be around you guys anymore. My so called friends are making fun of me!"

Harry laughed. "Mate, we're literally here to make fun of you."

"Well I don't find it very funny," he muttered, still looking annoyed.

"We do," everyone chorused together, earning another round of laughs throughout the group.

"Hey, our love lives are no romantic strolls over the grounds either," Heather said. "Well, except for theirs," she added, gesturing towards Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah, apparently Hannah just goes around sharing information about me to every girl she sees," Neville complained.

"And I haven't seen Viktor since the Yule Ball last year," Hermione said, looking a bit down.

Heather shrugged. "I haven't even been asked out yet. It doesn't help when you and your brother look almost identical. I think boys would find it weird dating someone who so closely represents Harry freaking Potter."

"Tough luck," said Ginny, who was sitting in her boyfriend's lap. "But if it makes you feel any better, I would so date you if it weren't for Harry here."

Heather flipped her dark hair and winked at Ginny. "That does actually make me feel better, thanks."

There was silence throughout the group. Everyone drifting into their own little world, thinking about their own failure of a love life.

"We are such a strange group of friends," Heather started, earning her some odd looks. "For one, there are two pair of siblings are in this group. There's a couple, there's two bookworms, and there's only one Ravenclaw in a group of Gryffindors. Very strange."

"Eh," Harry shrugged. "We have a good time together and we have our weird group discussions to always look forward to as well."

Heather smiled. "So that's an invitation to get even weirder when discussing certain topics?"

Before anyone else could say anything Neville screamed, "No!" And again the group fell apart in giggles.


End file.
